Amor fuera de negocios
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Una cena entre importantes empresarios era lo único que los unía. Un pleito entre estos empresarios hicieron que ella se sintiera destruida. Pero el sabrá como actuar para verse fuera de los negocios


** Amor fuera de negocios.**

* * *

Todo cuanto había en mi cabeza estaba relacionado con el, Era como si mis oídos estuvieran cubiertos por tapones y no escucharan más que su nombre o cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca, de esos labios carnosos y perfectamente perfilados. El era Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de unos socios de mis padres. Tenía una tez blanca y sus ojos se clavaban en mi mirada cada vez que me hablaba. Cada sábado mi familia y su familia me invitaban a salir a cenar con ellos. Desde hace unos meses mis padres me daban a elegir si acudir o no a la cena o, si en cambio prefería salir con mis amigas, lo que él no sabían era que esa cena era lo que me hacia más feliz durante toda la semana.

En clase, siempre estaba ausente pensando en el sábado pasado o en el modelito que me pondría para el siguiente. Mi prima Juvia era la única que sabía lo que yo sentía por Natsu, pero ella era demasiado alocada y no me podía dejar llevar por sus consejos. Siempre me decía que le confesara a Natsu todo lo que sentía por él, pero yo era demasiado tímida para esas cosas, además yo sabía que el tenia muchas pretendientes y no quería formar parte del club de fans que reunía; quería ser mucho más que eso, quería ser la chica que lo hiciera feliz, la que le sacara cada sonrisa, la que estuviera con él hasta el resto de sus días.

Era sábado por la tarde, me disponía a entrar a la ducha cuando escuche mi móvil sonar.

-¿Hola?-conteste.

-Hola hija, ¿como estas?-escuche hablar a mi madre por el teléfono.

-Muy bien mamá, ¿Qué sucede? -respondí con cierta curiosidad por el motivo de su llamada

-No te arregles, hoy no vamos a salir-su comentario me entristeció.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué a pasado?-le conteste inmediatamente preocupada.

-Tu padre se ha enojado con los Dragneel, así que no iremos a cenar con ellos en lo que se arreglan las cosas.

-Esta bien, entiendo mama-colgué inmediatamente el móvil.

Aunque no fuera a salir a cenar hoy entre a la ducha y me puse a llorar. Esa cita semanal era lo que me unía con Natsu, y pensar que no lo vería mas se me hacia insoportable. Quizás Juvia tenía razón y debería de haber hablado con él, confesándole lo que sentía. En ese momento solo pensaba en verlo, y si esa oportunidad llegase, le declararía mi amor. Sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, pero necesitaba librarme de eso que tanto me pesaba no haberle contado. No sé cuanto tiempo Habría estado en la ducha dándole vueltas al tema, pero mi compañera de departamento, Levy Mcgarden, empezaba a aporrear la puerta pidiéndome que saliese, siempre hacia eso cuando veía que tardaba más de la cuenta.

Estaba ya vistiéndome en mi habitación cuando me dijeron que alguien había llamado preguntando por mí, fui a contestar esperando que fuera una de mis amigas para invitarme a salir con ellas. Naturalmente les diría que no, pues no tenia ganas de nada.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte.

-Soy Natsu, no me preguntes de donde he tomado tu teléfono, tengo que hablar contigo. Dentro de media hora estoy en tu calle, baja por favor es importante.

-Vale, allí estaré-dije queriendo mostrar indiferencia. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, cada vez latía más rápido. ¿Qué me querría decir? ¿Sería bueno o malo?

Rápidamente salí de casa y espere a que el llegase. El tiempo se me hacia eterno, y mi nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. Pasaban los minutos y pensaba que quizás fuese una broma y que este encuentro no se produciría nunca.

Estaba mirando al suelo cuando vi que una persona salía desde la esquina, poco a poco fui subiendo la cabeza hasta que mi mirada se topo con la suya. Era Natsu. Iba más guapo que nunca. Se aproximo a mí y me propuso dar una vuelta. Yo asentí. Durante todo el recorrido estábamos callados yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me tenía que decir. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban, ambos sonreíamos y apartábamos la mirada. No me podía creer que estaba compartiendo un paseo con ese peli-rosa que me volvía loca. Llegamos a una plaza y nos sentamos en unos escalones, entonces el me tomo de la mano y empezó a hacerme cosquillas y a acariciarme, como para romper el hielo. Me encantaba estar con él, en esos momentos más que nunca, sabía lo que quería y que daría cualquier cosa por compartir con el algo más que la amistad de nuestros padres. Entonces, los dos nos callamos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

-¿No quieres saber lo que tengo que decirte?-me dijo rompiendo esa complicidad, típico de las películas.

-Si-le sonreí-dispara.

Mis ojos se congelaron al ver como su rostro se iluminaba al sonreír y, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta como había sucedido, note como sus labios se juntaban con los míos y todo se paraba. No pasaban los coches, tampoco lo hacia el tiempo, todo se paro para que ambos nos demostremos lo que callábamos desde hace tiempo y que ninguno de nosotros fuimos capaces de decir.

* * *

**! Hola a todos y todas ¡**

**Espero y este One-Shot haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé rotundamente en hacerlo pues últimamente he estado muy ocupado. Este fic se suponía que sería un Gruvia. Además les debo un NaLu, ya hace tiempo que no escribía uno 100%NaLu. u.u.**

**Adiós, se despide A-Z Miner117744 A-Z.**


End file.
